1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for gelatin.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional container for gelatin in accordance with the prior art comprises a cup (40) that is cone-shaped and forms a recess (401) to hold gelatin. The container (40) includes a closed end and an open end. The diameter of the open end is greater than that of the closed end. The open end has a lip (402) extending radially out from the periphery.
Some gelatin producers have started to market gelatin with two flavors in one container to provide diversity. The bottom level of the recess (401) contains the first material (41) and the upper lever of recess (401) contains the second material (42). The first material (41) is a solid that does not liquefy again after solidifying even when reheated. The second material (42) is an ordinary gelatin whose state of liquidity depends on the ambient temperature. When making the double flavored gelatin, the producer first puts the melted first material (41) into the bottom of the recess (401) and then puts the second material (42) into the recess (401) on top of the first material (41) after the first material (41) has solidified.
The process as described is an ordinary technique used to make a double flavored gelatin. But it has several disadvantages.
1. It takes a long time. Waiting for the first material (41) to solidify is necessary before putting the second material (42) into the recess (401). This process is prolongs the time to make the double flavored gelatin.
2. It is not delicious. Because of the particularly solid state of the first material (41), it is different from ordinary gelatin.
3. The shape of the container (40) is monotonous. The lip (402) of the container (40) must be plane for eating easily. Consequently, the shape of the container (40) is limited and loses its market competitiveness.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional container for gelatin.